While You Were Out
by generalnothingness
Summary: Sara has a reason to go home now. It involves a Farmer. And maybe a Grissom. GSR 'cause I just can’t help myself. A corny oneshot.


**Title:** While You Were Out

**Rating:** Started out as G, then it BLEW UP. Not really, maybe like a hard PG or K+ or whatever it is on here now. Implied you-know-what, but not really, it could just be like really hard core making out, whatever you want to think.

**Disclaimer:** CSI is belonging to CBS and all that that implies. Title blatantly stolen from the show of the same name (which I also don't own) and you'll see why when you read on.

**Summary:** Sara has a reason to go home now. It involves a Farmer. And maybe a Grissom. GSR 'cause I just can't help myself. A corny oneshot.

**A/N:** Any and all mistakes are mine, as I have no beta (This is a hint). Most of this was written in the span of about ninety minutes give or take a few days. Please review. This is the redone version to fix grammatical and formatting mistakes. And to answer questions that you may have. Read on and enjoy!

**WYWO**

Sara had finally taken Grissom's advice. She had finally gotten a diversion. A five foot ten inch diversion that went by the name Evan Farmer. Of course she only got to see him for an hour everyday, between five and six in the evening. But that was okay with her, as it meant actually going home instead of spending all of her time at work.

Yes, Sara had found "someone" to go home to. That is, she found Evan Farmer. Evan was funny, charming, and not to mention a total hottie. He was everything that she could ever want in a guy. He was witty, and he was able to handle power tools with the finesse of a master carpenter, which, of course, was what he was.

So, when, one morning, after her shift was over, Sara was found in the locker room gathering her stuff together, her coworkers were surprised. This was not the Sara Sidle that they knew. The Sara they knew would be in the break room grabbing a cup of coffee so she could stay awake for the next several hours, until the start of the next shift. The Sara they knew did not get ready to go home at the end of shift; she stayed until the next one.

The nightshift, sans Grissom, strolled out of the locker room behind Sara, who had practically bounced out of the room. Catherine was the first to say something as they walked, conveniently, right in front of Grissom's open office door.

"Hey, Sara, what's the rush? Got a hot date?" she called out. Grissom looked up at the sound of Sara's name and was astounded to see her actually leaving work. He watched as Sara stopped and turned around to answer Catherine's question. Right in front of him of course. Sara saw her opportunity and took it.

"Actually…" Sara said slowly, not finishing her explanation and giving a sly smile to her coworker/friend.

"Whoa, Sar," Nick spoke up suddenly. "What's the lucky fella's name? Do we know him? What does he do?"

"Slow down there cowboy," Sara laughed. "One question at a time. And to answer your questions. Farmer, no, and none of your business." With that she turned and took a step toward the door, glancing at Grissom before she stepped out into the daylight.

When she got to her car she started to laugh. She laughed for so long and so hard that tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was having trouble breathing. If someone had passed her vehicle at that point, they would have thought her insane or sick. She got herself under control and started her car, thinking back over the conversation, hoping her impromptu plan had worked.

**WYWO**

_**Back in the lab…**_

"Wait…Sara's date is…a…farmer…?" Nick asked, s-l-o-w-l-y.

"Do we even have farmers in Vegas?" Warrick asked, the first words he had spoken the whole time.

"I don't know. Sara? Dating? Sara. Dating. Well good for her. She deserves a chance at happiness," Catherine said, forgetting they were standing conveniently in front of Grissom's OPEN door. With that she strode outside, followed closely by Warrick. Nick finally noticed that he was alone, and walked slowly out of the door, muttering nonsensical things about farmers.

Grissom still sat at his desk, running the conversation through his head, finally ending on the look that Sara had thrown at him just before she left. _That saucy minx,_ Grissom thought before launching himself out of his chair, grabbing his jacket, and practically running out the door.

**WYWO**

The knock on her door surprised Sara. She wasn't expecting him until later, knowing he had things he had to finish up. He only had two days until he had to be ready, so she figured he would be by later, when he needed a break from working so hard. She opened the door, a huge grin on her face, the smile only getting larger when the object of her affections stood in the doorway, a large bouquet of pink Stargazer lilies in hand. She took the flowers and kissed the bringer of said flowers deeply, showing her thanks. The flowers already being in a beautiful glass vase, she just placed them in the center of her dining room table for the entire world to see and turned around to face her "date."

"I didn't think you were coming so soon. I thought you had a case to get ready for court? I figured you'd be by-" Sara started.

"A Farmer, huh?" he interrupted, growling at her, causing her to blush. He stepped closer to her, invading her personal space.

"Ah, Griss, you know I did that just to rile you up. And to get Cath off my back. And to freak Warrick and Nick out," Sara said, laughing.

Grissom growled before bringing his lips to Sara's ear. "How much time do we have until your "date"?" he whispered.

"A few hours," she squealed out as she found herself being picked up and carried over to the couch.

"I'll take what I can get," Grissom ground out, before attacking Sara's collar bone with his lips.

**WYWO**

Several hours later, the two lovers sat on Sara's couch, staring at the television screen. Grissom was leaned up against one of the arms, Sara tucked into his side. Sara rested her head against Grissom's chest, her feet tucked beneath her. The two lovers were indeed quite sated and content.

_I'm Evan Farmer and that's While You Were Out. Thanks for watching. _CLICK

"Are you happy now?" Grissom whispered, looking down at the brunette in his arms. "You finally got your "date" with Evan Farmer."

"Yes I did. Thank you. I have another one tomorrow, same time, if you'd like to join me," Sara replied, looking up into Grissom's blue eyes.

"Why you-" he growled, attacking her lips as she laughed.

**WYWO**

**A/N:** So this started out as a tiny little thing, and then it BLEW UP. I hadn't intended for there to be dialogue, or for that matter, any GSR, but what can I say, I gotta have me some GeekLove. It's corny I know, but I was watching While You Were Out (gotta love that Evan Farmer…oh and Jason Cameron…mmm…Jason…sorry) and this popped into my head. And wouldn't get out. Please don't kill me. Its total corn and entirely too long. I thought maybe like a page, like drabble-ish and then I got this. If it sucks let me know and I will immediately take it down. And if you like, well then we're on the same page, cause as corny as it is and it's not one of my better pieces of writing, but I LOVE this story. Like it cracks me up and I wrote it.

**A/N2:** I think that there might be some questions that maybe I didn't clarify but I couldn't figure out a way to work them into the story. Grissom and Sara have been seeing each other. I doubt she'd let him into her apartment and let him start making out with her. He also knows about her Evan Farmer obsession (mmm…Evan…sorry). And she started going home to watch While You Were Out and not because Grissom is her new plaything, because both her and Grissom stay at the lab too damn much…sorry…anger. Anyway, I hope that answers your questions and if you have anymore, leave a review and your email and I'll try to answer them. Wow, this was a long Author's Note. Sorry.

**A/N3:** Please review. I'm a review whore. Yeah. Thanks. That's it. Review now. Stop reading. Review. What are you doing? GO! Gosh.


End file.
